


Эксодус

by gerzigova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerzigova/pseuds/gerzigova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Охота на ведьм началась...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эксодус

\- Наши жизни в опасности! Если не остановить сейчас, потом не сможем сделать ничего! Потом будет поздно! Потом – просто не будет! Они уроды, фрики, мы не договариваться, а уничтожить их должны! Мы обязаны думать о будущем, мы должны думать о своих детях и о детях наших детей! Если не хотим…  
Драко натянул на лоб капюшон и стал выбираться из толпы. За него цеплялись люди, хватали за руки, выкрикивали что-то прямо в лицо.  
Истеричные речи на импровизированных трибунах не были новшеством. Власти не пресекали, наоборот, поддерживали уличные митинги, это играло им на руку.  
\- Парень! Абракадабра! – Драко отшатнулся от подвыпившего прохожего.  
\- Что-то типа того, - пробормотал он и поспешил прочь.  
Он шел под моросящим дождем, кутаясь в короткую куртку, и проклинал того, из-за кого пришлось выйти на улицу. Он нырял в подворотни, избегая людей, особенно тех, в форме со странным гербом. У тех были приборы. И хотя зелье он прилежно принимал каждые вторые сутки - береженого бог бережет. Стольких уже не сберег…  
Он почти добрался до дома, когда заметил стенд со свежей прессой. Замерев соляным столбом, физически не способный двигаться дальше, Драко подрагивал, рассматривая фотографии.  
Этим совсем не повезло, или повезло больше остальных, но Драко не узнавал никого, ни одного измученного, мертвого лица. Жертвы экспериментов маггловских ученых, выявляющих ген магии.  
Он все еще не терял надежды найти Панси. Или Тео. А это были не они.  
Не они стали подопытными кроликами, и, может, «ген магии» - чем бы он ни являлся, - как и все остальные части тела, все еще при них.  
Драко сглотнул, прогоняя кислоту, поднявшуюся к горлу, обратно в пустой желудок, и резко отвернулся от стенда.  
Домой. Домой, пусть этим словом он называет обшарпанную квартирку. Домой, а завтра снова на поиски.  
Как оказалось, строить планы было преждевременно.  
\- Мерлин, Блейз! – сквозь зубы прошипел Драко.  
Блейз сидел на корточках, раскачиваясь взад-вперед. Он поднял голову, бросил виноватый взгляд на Драко. Впрочем, усталости и откровенного безразличия было в нем на порядок больше.  
\- Где ты… - Драко мотнул головой. – От тебя искрит! Быстро в дом!  
Схватив за шкирку, практически как котенка несмышленыша, Драко потащил Блейза к подъезду.  
Он закинул его в скверно освещенную комнату, сам метнулся к шкафу, копаясь там слишком долго и бестолково.  
Блейз сполз по стенке на пол.  
\- Драко, - позвал он тихо. – Драко, посмотри на меня.  
Драко развернулся с протянутой рукой, в ней простая пластикатовая бутылка из под «Кока-Колы», на донышке которой плескалась мутная желтоватая жидкость. Не церемонясь, Драко запрокинул голову Блейза, заставил выпить все до конца, до самой последней капли.  
Некоторое время они молчали.  
\- Спасибо, caro, - наконец выдохнул Блейз.  
Он прерывисто вздохнул и, несмотря на Белладонну в составе зелья, стал засыпать – вот так, прямо на полу, в верхней одежде.  
Драко во все глаза смотрел на медленно разглаживающееся лицо, исчезающие скорбные линии вокруг рта.  
\- Дурак, - буркнул он шепотом. – Чтоб не смел больше, понял?  
Драко знал, что Блейз его уже не слышит. 

Он шел быстро, но не слишком. В последнее время все было "не слишком". Челюсти механически пережевывали еду, глаза механически закрывались по вечерам, вот только голоса своего он не слышал давно. Разговаривать было не с кем. Он вообще не понимал как до сих пор на свободе.  
Он видел их. Их ловили на улицах, как животных – те бились в сетях, отчаянно, испугано. Ему стоило больших усилий не подбежать, не попытаться помочь. Но у него не было выбора. Пока не найдет выход. И ведь, кажется, нашел.  
«Я могу быть слабым, могу быть тупым, могу быть сволочью», - повторял он как мантру. Повторял и даже начал верить себе.  
Вчера был ее день рождения. Он зажег свечу, грелся, обжигал об нее пальцы.  
Это на будущий год, Гермиона. Будем праздновать вместе. Ты, я, он… я куплю тебе шампанского, наполню ванну чертовым пойлом. Только дождись меня. Уже скоро. Я иду. Я нашел его. Нет, нет… Малфоя.  
Кто-то громко крикнул, Рон очнулся, будто вынырнул из под толщи воды самого глубокого озера и, моргнув, уставился на детвору. Они играли. Двое – мальчик и девочка – наступали на остальных троих.  
\- Сдохните, фрики, сдохните! - визжала девчонка.  
«Фрики» - явно недовольные своими ролями – насупились как по команде.  
\- Все, Энн, теперь мы - люди, - протянул самый мелкий.  
\- Нет, Гарри, мы только начали. Мы еще даже не пытали вас. Двигайся!  
Рон вздрогнул и отвернулся, чувствуя как на кончиках пальцев собирается, вибрирует магия. Он проклянёт маленьких засранцев, он это сделает!  
Они когда-то в авроров играли. До того, как стали играть по-настоящему. Джинни, близнецы и он. А Перси кричал на них из окна второго этажа, чтобы не шумели, только сам, нет-нет, а заглядывался, улыбался. Мать выходила на крыльцо, шугала садового гнома – главного темного – и объявляла в Аврорате перерыв на обед.  
Рон покачал головой. Никто из них тогда не хотел играть за темных. А эти… не маги, конечно. Магов – пусть магглокровок, полукровок, давно держали отдельно, изучали. Мерлин, пусть бы только изучали.  
Он поднялся на ноги, огляделся. Смешно будет если его засекут сейчас, на финишной прямой. Смешно. Обхохочешься. 

Небо просвечивало сквозь крону тиса, косые лучи солнца неровно ложились на землю, высвечивали редкие веснушки на лице. Все они почему-то скопились на переносице – указательный палец отслеживал их, легко, почти невесомо. Бережно, невероятно бережно.  
Он покраснел, отвернулся. Будто подглядывал и может помешать.  
Да нет, не подглядывал, а смотрел и не помешает уже ничему. Это было давно, теперь осталось лишь воспоминанием, лихорадочным бредом.  
Он скривился, словно от зубной боли, когда услышал с экрана два голоса – того, с веснушками и того, кто их боготворил.  
\- Я подлец, - повторил в который раз. – Господи, что я делаю…  
\- Что? – Лоренс поднял глаза от бумаг. – Ах, опять вы за свое, друг мой.  
\- Я вам не друг! – огрызнулся он. - Вы знаете почему я… зачем…  
\- Да-да, - Лоренс усмехнулся. – Все прекрасно знаю, вы не устаете повторять это по десять раз на день. Хватит, успокойтесь и лучше помогите мне. Он опять ускользает.  
Он загремел чем-то, будто нарочно трепля и без того расшатанные нервы.  
\- И не поймите меня неправильно, - продолжал Лоренс говорить и греметь. - Мне нравится наблюдать за его мальчиком, за их… м-м-м, отношениями – согласитесь, это чисто эстетически красиво, – но у меня есть дела поважней. Да и у него тоже.  
Лоренс подошел к распростёртому на широком железном столе телу, склонился над ним и, как будто не сдержавшись, ласково убрал темную прядь с потного лба.  
\- Гарри, - тихо позвал он. – Гарри, очнись. Знаю, тебе больно, но скоро все закончится, обещаю. Скоро я отпущу тебя. Он стоял ни жив, ни мертв, слыша, но не вникая в смысл слов. Пусть пролетают мимо, не касаясь, потому что иначе он сойдет с ума.  
\- Помогите мне! – рявкнул Лоренс внезапно раздраженно, повернувшись к нему. – Ему плохо, вы же видите!  
Плохо… Гарри уже не плохо, ему почти все равно.  
Он подошел, еле передвигая деревянные ноги, вложил в руки Лоренса шприц. Через несколько секунд, когда распахнулись мутные зеленые глаза, он плотно закрыл свои.  
А простит ли его тот, ради кого он пошел на все это? Простит? 

Дверь открыли сразу, не спросив «кто», хотя, может в глазок посмотрели. Войдя, Рон оглянулся – глазка на двери не оказалось.  
Забини окинул его равнодушным взглядом.  
\- Привет, - сказал так, будто виделись только вчера на квиддичном матче, и скрылся за занавеской.  
Рон постоял немного в прострации и раздвинул занавеску. Забини восседал на колченогом табурете, обхватив кружку с чем-то дымящимся обеими руками. Как ребенок, подумалось Рону.  
Он уселся напротив, уставился в синие потухшие глаза.  
\- Я думал… я рад, что ты в порядке, - кашлянул Рон, не зная, с чего начать разговор. Но он действительно был рад.  
Забини пожал плечами.  
\- А Малфой?  
Пустота в глазах Блейза тут же сменилась осторожной нежностью, и Рон отчего-то смутился.  
\- Спит, скоро встанет. Он искал меня, не мешай ему.  
\- Я не… что, значит, искал? Ты был… там?  
\- Где – там? – Забини нахмурился, но тут же лег грудью на стол, зашептал Рону в лицо: - Я ему мешаю, а он не понимает. Ему было бы легче, если бы меня не было рядом. А он уперся. Он не может понять, что я обуза. Но ты-то понимаешь?  
\- Нет, - качнул головой Рон. – Не понимаю. Он твой друг, ты нужен ему.  
\- А, - Блейз махнул рукой. – Вот и Драко так говорит.  
\- Правильно говорит.  
Рон резко обернулся. Сонный лохматый Малфой стоял на пороге кухни. Пальцы его босых ног поджимались от холода, и Рон вспомнил как однажды застал Гарри целующим эти ступни.  
Малфой несколько секунд хмуро разглядывал Рона и вдруг чертыхнулся.  
\- Уизли, от тебя фонит на километр! Клянусь богом, если сюда придут, скажу, что ты ворвался в дом, держал нас в заложниках.  
Он прошел внутрь, покопался в шкафу.  
\- На вот.  
Рон покорно взял протянутую бутылку. Он знал, что это, догадывался, и глотнув, почувствовал себя расслабленным и пустым. Магия больше не покалывала, не била по нервным окончаниям, но тоска, заполнившая его, ошеломила, оказалась почти непомерной.  
\- Это только в первый раз, - хмыкнул Забини понимающе. – Потом просто все равно.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы мне было все равно! – прохрипел Рон. – Я не хочу подавлять ее!  
\- А я не хочу жить за колючей проволокой! – парировал Малфой. – Или в лаборатории!  
Ну вот как с ним разговаривать? Рон потер подбородок, исподлобья наблюдая за Малфоем. Тот будто перестал замечать его, тихо сказал что-то Забини, поставил чайник на огонь.  
\- Не хочешь знать, почему я здесь? – вздохнул Рон. – Я долго искал тебя. Очень долго.  
\- Не ради зелья, я так понимаю, - буркнул Драко не глядя на него.  
\- Нет. Нет. Я… мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Малфой хмыкнул, но промолчал.  
\- Я думаю, знаю, где они держат ее. Гермиону. И… наверно не только ее. Думаю, там многие наши.  
\- «Наши» - это кто? – меланхолично поинтересовался Малфой, но Рон заметил, как напряглись его плечи.  
\- Наши – это наши, - отрезал он.  
Он боялся думать, боялся надеяться, что там может оказаться кто-то из братьев.  
\- Когда берем лагерь штурмом? – глаза Малфоя насмешливо блеснули. – Ведь ты этого хочешь? Я, ты, Забини вот – мы же сила.  
\- А если там Нотт? Или Паркинсон? Или Гойл? – Рон подался вперед.  
\- Они мертвы, - еле слышно отозвался Малфой.  
\- Ты видел? Знаешь наверняка?! – Рон стал заводиться.  
\- Послушай, ты! У меня нет никого кроме него, - Драко ткнул Забини в плечо. – Никого не осталось! Я не буду им рисковать ради твоих иллюзорных планов! У тебя вообще есть план? Боже, о чем я говорю – конечно, нет! Ты уверен, что Грейнджер там? У тебя что, шпион имеется?! Посмотри на себя – ты же еле на ногах стоишь, Уизли!  
\- Там может быть Гарри.  
Рон не собирался это говорить, не сейчас, по крайней мере, но Малфой…  
Малфоя будто выключили. Рон только успел заметить тревожный взгляд Забини, брошенный на друга.  
Всегда бледное лицо Драко приобрело синюшный оттенок, и он стал походить на измученного голодом вампира.  
\- Малфой!..  
Малфой смотрел на него во все глаза, словно не веря, не доверяя собственным ушам.  
\- Как ты мо… - он захлебнулся, – …жешь… ты же знаешь, что я… он…  
\- Я не знаю наверняка, - Рон виновато покачал головой. – Но есть один человек. Он маггл, бездомный… Я… нам надо попытаться, Драко.  
Малфой вздрогнул.  
\- Вон отсюда, - прошипел он белыми, обескровленными губами. – Вон пошел! Не смей!..  
Рона будто ветром сдуло, очнулся он только на улице, жадно хватая холодный воздух ртом. Сзади кто-то кашлянул, и он обернулся.  
\- Эй, - Забини осторожно тронул его за плечо. – Подожди, куда ты пойдешь?  
Рон мотнул головой.  
\- Это правда? – Блейз пристально смотрел ему в глаза. – Правда? Поттер жив?  
Сейчас он ничем не напоминал того хрупкого паренька на кухне, крепко держа Рона за предплечья.  
\- Я надеюсь.  
Забини хмыкнул, покачал головой и наконец отпустил его.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что это сломает его? Окончательно сломает? Ты даешь ему надежду, только ради того, чтобы он помог тебе вытащить Грейнджер! Как будто это так легко.  
\- Я не вру! – возмущенно вскинулся Рон. – Я не стал бы врать насчет Гарри!  
\- Гриффы! – выплюнул Забини, и это прозвучало как оскорбление и похвала разом.  
\- Эй, идите в дом. Оба. – Малфой выглянул из подъезда, бросил на Рона мимолетный взгляд. – Пожалуйста.  
Они вновь расселись на кухне, избегая смотреть друг другу в глаза.  
\- По-моему, драматическая пауза затянулась.  
Блейз катал по столешнице хлебный мякиш, тот успел превратиться в нечто серое, совсем неаппетитное.  
Малфой вздохнул, коротко взглянул на Блейза и как будто решился.  
\- Он зовет меня.  
Рона передернуло. От неожиданности и зарождающегося непонятного чувства. Надежды и страха. Предвкушения.  
\- Что?.. – прошептал он.  
Драко сложил руки в замок, покраснел и опустил голову.  
\- Я слышу его, он зовет меня. Я думал – бред, тоска…  
Малфой вскинул голову, заговорил быстрее.  
\- Я никак не могу отпустить его, Уизли. Не хочу. – Он отвел взгляд, продолжил совсем другим тоном. – Я подумал, а вдруг он действительно зовет меня? Вдруг я действительно слышу его голос? Он другой, его голос, не такой, каким я его помню. Может, все это время он пытался докричаться, а я…  
Рон зажмурился.  
Не думать, только не думать о том, что они могли сделать с таким как Гарри. Именно с ним.  
\- Он что-то говорил?  
\- Да, дал точные координаты своего местонахождения, попросил, чтобы я незамедлительно аппарировал к нему, - Драко закатил глаза, но тут же потух. – Просто имя мое повторяет. Зовет… кто... кто тот бездомный? Чем он сможет помочь? 

Ветер гонял мелкий сор – листовки, окурки, иногда попадалось что-то ценное. Кому отбросы, а кому целое состояние.  
Кроту нравилось это место, просто лишь потому, что кроме него здесь никто не ошивался. На этой свалке нельзя было сжигать мусор, только ходить тенью, не шуметь, не мешать. У людей за колючей проволокой протекала совсем иная жизнь, но Кроту казалось, что они похожи – он и они. Одинаковые безразличные оболочки вместо людей. Только, наверное, они это не выбирали, а Крот выбрал сам. Подумать только, что ему предлагали! Как будто он, Крот, смог бы ходить в униформе, искать каких-то фокусников, сдавать их властям. Крот и структура вместе никогда спать не ложились – не его это подруга. Да и не было в нем ненависти, страха не было. Он даже познакомился с одним из них. Рыжий, с грустными глазами, худой и длинный. Он просто сел возле Крота на обочину дороги и сказал:  
\- Хочешь сдавать – сдавай, только дай передохнуть. Сил совсем нет.  
\- Делать мне больше нечего, - пожал плечами Крот.  
\- Тогда передохну и сам убью тебя, - буркнул рыжий.  
Крот склонил голову на бок, разглядывая нового знакомого, и вдруг сделал то, чего не делал никогда в жизни.  
\- Жри, - он разломил ломоть хлеба, протянул половину рыжему. – И не говори глупости. От тебя толку сейчас разве что лампочку зажечь.  
Рыжий что-то промычал набитым ртом.  
\- Тебе что, все равно кто я такой? – он вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Все равно, - кивнул Крот. – Живи и дай жить другим, и все такое.  
\- Похвальная философия, жаль, что не повальная.  
\- Пройдёт, - пожал плечами Крот.  
Рыжий посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего.  
\- Пройдет, когда нас всех перебьют.  
Крот пожевал губами.  
\- Да ладно, многие живы-здоровы, я их вижу каждый день. С моей свалки много чего видно. И даже, - он вдруг решил похвастаться. – Даже знаю, как пробраться туда-обратно незамеченным, уже не раз лазил.  
Рыжий смотрел на него во все глаза, Крот аж вспотел под его пристальным взглядом.  
\- Рон, - рыжий протянул руку.  
\- Крот, - Крот вернул жест.  
\- Что ж, Крот, ты-то мне и нужен.  
Рыжий Рон улыбнулся.  
\- Только не пропадай, мы найдем тебя. 

\- Как ты говорил, это называется? – спросил Лоренс, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.  
Он сглотнул, кляня себя последними словами, но все же ответил:  
\- Легилименс.  
\- М-м-м, - Лоренс кивнул, делая пометки в неизменном своем блокноте. – Способность проникать в чужие мысли. Восхитительно. А закрываться?  
Он поморщился, прекрасно осознавая, что Лоренс все помнит, смакуя каждое мгновение слабости обоих магов.  
\- Окклюменция. - Он в очередной раз протер сухой горячий лоб Гарри влажной тряпицей, в очередной же раз ненавидя себя за уродскую заботу. – Только ты все равно в хвосте, Лоренс.  
Он произнес это так злорадно и с таким явным удовольствием, будто, хоть и осторожно, но взбунтовался. В первый и, может, не в последний раз.  
Лоренс удивленно вскинулся, посмотрел так, будто заговорил предмет мебели.  
\- О?  
\- Лигилименты умеют ходить по краю разума, выбирая нужные им воспоминания. Ты же рвешь оболочку его сознания, топчешься как слон… Ворошишь все подряд. Да и не сможешь без этого.  
Он осторожно потрогал тонкие провода, прикрепленные к голове Гарри.  
Лоренс усмехнулся, покачал головой.  
\- Да, пока не обойтись. Не обойтись. Что же до всех воспоминаний разом… - Он снова впился взглядом в экран.  
Пальцы Гарри зарывались в пушистый белокурый ворох волос. Губы что-то бесконечно шептали, легко касаясь то острой скулы, то плотно прикрытых, тонких как папирусная бумага век.  
\- Я не против. 

\- Давай, Крот, больше перебивать не будем, прости.  
Рон пропустил мимо ушей раздраженный вздох Малфоя, полностью переключаясь на маггла.  
Он еле отыскал его, припоминая неясные пояснения Крота о его переменчивом местонахождении.  
За неделю поисков Рон извелся сам, извел Малфоя, два раза чуть не попался, растеряв остатки бдительности, но, наконец, Крот нашелся.  
Теперь он сидел на табурете, с интересом разглядывая скудную обстановку клетушки Драко, и самого Малфоя разглядывал с не меньшим интересом.  
Проигнорировав жест доброй воли – протянутую руку – Малфой и Забини устроились на небольшом продавленном диване.  
\- Я думал, последние события изменили тебя, - усмехнулся Рон еле слышно, присаживаясь рядом с Драко. – А ты все брезгуешь магглами.  
\- Ты идиот, Уизли? – Малфой передернулся. - У него же блохи.  
Рон инстинктивно почесался, пожал плечами и обратился в слух.  
\- Да, так что я говорил? – Крот почему-то смотрел только на Малфоя и улыбался.  
Усилием воли Рон подавил рвущийся наружу хохот, списал его на истерику.  
\- Вы нам рассказывали, как именно мы убьемся, - вежливо подсказал Забини.  
\- Надеюсь, обойдется, - хмыкнул Крот и почесал голову. – Каждые два часа охранники обходят лагерь по периметру. Там почти везде камеры, но есть и слепые зоны, только лезть придется через канализацию.  
\- Хорошо, пролезли мы через канализацию, попали внутрь, дальше что? – Рон раздраженно скрипнул зубами. Все было как на ладони – подходи, бери. Но не складывалось пока в общую картину.  
\- Сколько охранников обходят… лагерь? – Малфой скривился. – Скольких ты видел?  
\- Двое.  
Рон с Малфоем переглянулись.  
\- Нам нужна их форма, Уизли. Убьем, разденем…  
\- Оглушим, свяжем.  
\- Быстрее убить, а так возни много, - меланхолично отозвался Блейз.  
\- Что у вас за мания? – Рон помолчал. – Посмотрим. Но все-таки, формы две, а нам три нужно.  
\- Почему это три? – вскинулся Крот. – А я?  
На мгновение воцарилась тишина.  
\- Уизли, на пару слов, - Малфой мотнул головой и, не дожидаясь Рона, направился в кухню.  
\- С чего такое рвение, а? Он нас сдаст! – Драко сходу накинулся на него, не позволяя опомниться.  
\- Он просто хочет помочь, - неуверенно пробормотал Рон.  
\- Да нахрена ему так подставляться? – Драко нервно шагал по маленькой кухоньке, то и дело натыкаясь на разбросанные вещи.  
\- У нас нет… - Рон замолчал, впиваясь взглядом в появившегося в дверном проеме Крота.  
Драко резко развернулся, в защитном жесте складывая руки на груди.  
\- Знаешь, что делают с теми, кто помогает магам? Видел, хоть раз?  
Крот сглотнул, помотал головой.  
\- У нас все получится, - он подошёл к Малфою, осторожно тронул его за плечо. – Иногда люди просто хотят помочь, так бывает.  
Драко молча сверлил его колючим взглядом.  
\- Ты никуда не уйдешь, будешь ночевать здесь – я тебе не доверяю. – Он ткнул Крота пальцем в грудь. - И вот еще… если решишь предать нас в последний момент, клянусь Мерлином – не успеешь пожалеть.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - пробормотал тот.  
Забини вошел в кухню, обвел присутствующих бесцветным взглядом, включил чайник. Чашки с веселым цветочным орнаментом загипнотизировали Рона. Когда одна из них особо громко звякнула о товарку, он, наконец, очнулся.  
\- Охранники… наверняка знают друг друга в лицо.  
\- Само собой.  
Малфой перевел на него хмурый взгляд.  
\- У меня есть основа Оборотного, - буркнул он и отвернулся.  
\- Драко, ты волшебник!  
По кухне прокатился странный звук – Рон не понял сначала, что такое он слышит. Только потом с удивлением увидел, как смеется Забини. По-настоящему. И пустота уходит из его глаз. 

Один, два, три, четыре… Она досчитала до двухсот и решила, что можно вставать. Сбилась со счета лишь раз, с радостью начала заново. От койки до небольшой раковины пять шагов, начать обязательно надо с правой ноги, а подойдя к раковине, ни в коем случае не смотреть вперед, только вниз.  
Вывернув кран до конца, Гермиона вновь начала считать, знала, вода польется, когда она дойдет до тридцати пяти, а ржавчина сменится почти чистой спустя еще два десятка.  
Главное, не думать, просто считать. Надо считать, это структура и порядок, это не позволит окончательно сойти с ума в одиночке. Раньше, совсем еще недавно, она перестукивалась с кем-то и голос ночами слышала – очень знакомый голос. Он пел кому-то колыбельную, приговаривая о красоте волос, шикарных волос. Но две ночи назад окончательно смолк.  
Один, два, три, четыре… на сорока восьми принесут еду. Протолкнут в щель под дверью. А потом она долго, очень долго будет считать, и зайдут доктора, которые совсем не доктора, они не лечат, и когда-то она это знала. Они будут молчать, она не увидит их лиц, только глаза над масками-респираторами. Раньше у них были другие глаза, а теперь они голубые Рона и зеленые Гарри.  
Рон вколет что-то, отчего она станет легкой и пустой, а Гарри будет стоять в дверях. Он отвернет голову, одной ногой уже там, на улице. На свободе.  
Один, два, три, четыре… Она досчитала до конца, потом еще два раза, но Рон и Гарри все не шли. А затем дверь распахнулась настежь и вошел охранник.  
\- Вставай, девица, - сказал он и отвернулся.  
Гермиона поднялась на ноги, пошатнулась.  
\- Вы меня убьете? – спросила она равнодушно.  
Охранник нахмурился, долго молчал, наконец почти бережно подхватил ее под локоть.  
\- Глупости не говори, девица. Переводят тебя, будешь сидеть в компании, и то радость.  
Гермиона кивнула и замолкла. И только проходя мимо соседней камеры, спросила:  
\- Кто здесь жил?  
Охранник пожал плечами.  
\- Кто жил, тот больше не живет. Девчонка с болезненной фамилией. Альцгеймер, что ли…  
\- Паркинсон, - прошептала Гермиона. – Панси Паркинсон.  
\- Точно. Говорю же – болезнь какая-то.  
Он легонько подтолкнул Гермиону вперед.  
Один, два, три… Это первое человеческое лицо – кроме лиц Рона и Гарри – за много месяцев.  
Четыре, пять, шесть… а Паркинсон уже все равно.  
Семь, восемь, девять… больше не надо считать. Не надо ведь? 

Они действительно не доверяли ему, эти фокусники. Он жил с ними чуть больше недели и о будущих планах узнавал не больше, чем мог подслушать.  
За ними было интересно наблюдать – за всеми тремя.  
Блейза Крот про себя называл Синеглазкой. Казалось, тому нет дела до происходящего, наверное, ни до чего, кроме Драко, но Крот не обманывался, ясно чуя двойное дно.  
Рона обозначил просто – Рыжим. С ним почему-то было проще всего, тот, как казалось Кроту, был простодушнее остальных.  
А вот Драко оставался Драко. Кроту нравилось повторять это чудаковатое имя, только если двое других более или менее охотно шли на контакт, то Драко его, казалось, не замечал вовсе.  
Слишком нервный, постоянно где-то пропадающий, а если и находился в доме, неизменно закрывался в небольшом чулане, звенел какими-то склянками. По крайней мере, Крот предполагал, что то был чулан – вход туда ему был заказан.  
Он плакал по ночам. Крот слышал, несмотря на могучий храп Рыжего. В первую ночь он осторожно подошел и увидел, что Драко не один – Синеглазка обвился вокруг него лозой, уткнувшись носом в белобрысый затылок. Крот застыл тогда, рассматривая, ловя незначительные детали. Ему казалось, что лунный свет бликовал, танцевал на коже Синеглазки, в волосах Драко.  
Нет, между ними ничего не было, ничего такого. Это Крот понял практически сразу, потому что было кто-то третий. Кто-то незримо существовал в этой квартире, в этой кровати, в жизни Драко. Кто-то властвовал – неразделимо – над его душой.  
А потом он услышал, вернее, подслушал разговор между Рыжим и Синеглазкой.  
\- Я иду ради него, Уизли.  
Крот прислонился спиной к стене и обратился в слух.  
\- Драко, когда дело Поттера касается, совсем головой не думает.  
\- Это у них обоюдное, - усмехнулся Рыжий.  
\- Может быть, только сейчас не Поттер подставляет свой зад, поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты понял одно.  
Голос Синеглазки перестал напоминать двухдневную жвачку, стал походить на жидкое золото.  
\- Мы находим твою Грейнджер, если повезет – Поттера, и если совсем повезет, вывалимся оттуда одним куском. Термидор в наши планы не входит.  
\- А если там…  
\- Никого, - опять жвачка. – Прекрати.  
Они замолчали, через мгновение тишина сменилась позвякиванием посуды, и Крот отлепился от стены.  
\- Подслушиваешь?  
Крот вздрогнул от неожиданности, и Синеглазка усмехнулся, будто смаковал давно забытое удовольствие.  
\- Молодец, правильно.  
Крот недоуменно кивнул, сделал шаг в сторону, но Синеглазка внезапным – словно был ртутью - гибким движением прижался к нему грудью.  
\- Только больше так не делай.  
Крот все же отстранился, осмотрел его с ног до головы.  
\- Да в тебе душа еле держится. – Он осторожно улыбнулся.  
\- Отравить тебя мне это не помешает.  
Синеглазка тоже улыбнулся. Широкой, зубастой улыбкой.

\- Пять дней я уговаривал тебя встретиться с Кротом, - Уизли стал загибать пальцы.  
\- Не пять, а четыре с половиной.  
\- Ты зануда.  
\- А ты… Так, - Драко вытянул вперед руку. – Мне очень по душе пикировки с гриффиндорцем, но этот гриффиндорец – не ты.  
\- Хорошо, - Уизли тяжело вздохнул. – Мы готовы, Малфой?  
\- Нет, но мы идем.  
Зелья – малая толика, ингредиенты подменены на доступные, то есть, почти никакие. Пара ножей.  
\- А это? – Уизли поднял, рассматривая на свету небольшой стеклянный флакон. – Тоже зелье?  
\- Зачем? – Драко осклабился. – Кислота.  
Блейз хмыкнул, не поднимая головы, и Драко не без удовольствия подумал, что ему понравилось.  
\- Нам нужен какой-то знак, ну, на всякий случай, - вмешался маггл.  
Он произвел замысловатый пасс рукой.  
\- Я тоже знаю знак, - Блейз показал ему средний палец.  
\- Это игра для тебя? – Драко с шумом отодвинул стул, рывком поднялся на ноги. – Скучно?  
Маггл смотрел на него, не моргая, с каким-то странным восхищением, и Драко почувствовал, что нервы сдают.  
\- Хватит, - подал голос Уизли. – Скоро выходить.  
Драко отвернулся, сжал кулаки в попытке успокоиться. Гарри. Ради него. Гарри…

Крот немного волновался, ведя их на свою свалку. Свалка – дом родной, тем более такая – непростая, окруженная таинственностью. Стратегически важное место. Он даже почувствовал досаду, когда никто из троих не вздохнул благоговейно, наоборот, Драко поморщился:  
\- Что это… что это за запах?  
\- Отходы, - буркнул Рыжий.  
Он растерял остатки непринужденности, сгорбился, ушел в себя.  
\- Нет, нет, не то, - Драко снова принюхался.  
А Крот ничего не чувствовал, снова наслаждаясь свободой, ролью проводника. Он довел их до люка, засыпанного мусором и землей.  
\- Помоги, - кивнул он Рыжему, и первым нырнул вниз. – Давайте, - позвал уже из туннеля.  
Он ходил по нему десятки раз, почти с удовольствием вдыхая спертый запах, наблюдая как с шипением зажигаются тусклые лампы на стенах, стоит к ним подойти.  
\- На них датчики стоят, - объяснил Крот, когда это случилось впервые.  
" … ят… ят"… - отозвалось эхо.  
\- Заткнись, - прошипел кто-то сзади.  
Их шагов, скрадываемых землей, почти не было слышно, лишь редкие всплески воды, когда чья-то нога оступалась, попадая в неглубокую лужу.  
\- Как же здесь воняет, не чувствуешь? – шепнул Рыжий.  
\- Я привык, - пожал плечами Крот. – Здесь канализация проходит, как-никак.  
Они прошли еще немного, туннель почти заканчивался, но и запах усиливался.  
И внезапно Крот его учуял.  
Слева – почему он раньше не замечал? – обнаружилась дверь. От нее и шел тошнотворный, сладковатый дух. Будто там что-то гнило. Будто...  
\- Вот оно, - Крот заметил, как побледнел Драко. – Уизли, куда?!  
Но Рыжий уже сунулся за дверь, оттуда шибануло так, что даже Крот отшатнулся.  
\- Я не знаю что там, - прогундосил он в рукав.  
\- Не смотрите! – Рыжий отпрянул, захлопнул дверь.  
Он отвернулся, склонился в три погибели и часто задышал через нос.  
\- Твою мать, - прошептал Синеглазка.  
Крот перевел взгляд на Драко – у того подрагивали руки, он обнял себя за плечи, пытаясь, видимо, унять дрожь.  
\- Уизли, бегом! – Синеглазка схватил Драко за руку и рванул к выходу.  
Они выскочили из туннеля, с явным наслаждением глотая воздух. А минуты через две, негромко переговариваясь, из-за угла показались охранники… 

\- Шикарные трусики, - ухмыльнулся Синеглазка. – Куда их теперь?  
Рыжий повернул голову к туннелю.  
\- За дверь, - сказал почти злорадно. – Крот, помоги. А вы переодевайтесь пока.  
\- Да они там…  
\- Да пусть сдохнут! – рявкнул Драко.  
Он склонился над одним, затем над вторым, зачем-то провел ладонью по их волосам.  
Крот с Рыжим не мешкали, взвалили на себя тяжелые тела и, задержав дыхание, заскочили в туннель.  
Когда они вернулись, оба – и Драко, и Синеглазка уже облачились в форму охранников.  
\- Ох, мать твою, Малфой! – присвистнул Рыжий. – Даже жаль, что ты не останешься в собственном теле. Истинный фашист!  
\- Кто?!  
\- Слизеринец, говорю, истинный. Вот, лови.  
Рыжий перекинул ему и Синеглазке оружие, снятое с охранников.  
\- Только если пугнуть, Уизли, - Драко покрутил пистолет в руках.  
\- Вот и пугнешь!  
Драко зыркнул на него исподлобья и, вздохнув, вытащил из небольшого рюкзачка два небольших флакона. В каждый из них добавил что-то – Крот не заметил, что именно – и протянул Синеглазке.  
\- Твое здоровье, - буркнул тот и опрокинул в себя содержимое.  
Драко не отставал.  
\- И что тепе… - начал Крот и заткнулся, с ужасом наблюдая, как кожа этих двоих пошла пузырями, как искажаются их черты.  
Мгновение спустя вместо Драко и Синеглазки на Крота смотрели двое охранников – тех, кого они с Рыжим оставили подыхать от зловонья за дверью.  
\- Блядь, - только и смог сказать Крот.  
\- У нас не так много времени, Уизли, - сообщил Драко чужим голосом.  
Рыжий вздохнул, развернулся к Кроту.  
\- Послушай…  
И Крот все понял без слов. Для него нет места среди них. Никогда не было.  
\- Но я помог вам!  
\- Помог, - кивнул Драко. – А теперь уйдешь.  
Крот отступил на два шага, разглядывая всех троих.  
Рыжий нахмурившись, смотрел в сторону, носком ботинка ковырял землю, Синеглазка же наоборот – уставился прямо в глаза, с интересом наблюдая за реакцией.  
\- А если я… если я начну кричать, если сдам вас всех! Покажу тех двоих! Думаете, мне не поверят? Я им скажу что вы… вы… фрики!  
Крот успел отметить окаменевшее лицо Драко, успел еще увидеть тяжелый кулак Рыжего, летящий в лицо. Он бы наверняка почувствовал обиду, ведь именно Рыжему он доверял, но... 

\- Теперь что?  
Блейз поежился, потерянно огляделся, и у Драко защемило сердце. Не помогало даже то, что Блейз сейчас абсолютно себя не напоминал - ниже на несколько дюймов, а вместо длинных вьющихся волос темень сверкала плешью.  
\- Уизли, а ты уверен, что Грейнджер здесь?  
Уизли сконфуженно промолчал, нервно покусывая губы.  
Драко покачал головой. Раньше Блейз никуда бы не пошел и его не пустил бы. Вперед, а там разберемся – ведь это не они, уж точно - не Блейз. Это его апатия сыграла. Отчаянье Драко.  
\- Ты не уверен, - Блейз застыл, перевел взгляд на Драко. – И ты это знал!  
Мерлин, конечно знал.  
\- Догадывался, - просипел Драко и откашлялся. – Какая тут может быть уверенность, Блейз? Слухи, шепотки… Блейз…  
"Мы теряем время", - хотел сказать он, но не смог. "Прости, не надо было тащить тебя за собой", – и этого не сказал.  
\- Dio, ну ты и… - Блейз покачал головой. - Надеюсь, Грейнджер здесь. Я о той, с зелеными глазами и членом между ног. Блядь, Драко.  
\- Думаю… - начал Уизли, но тут же осекся.  
К ним приближались двое в форме.  
\- Чак, Морис! Вы охренели?! – гаркнул молодой и высокий.  
Его лицо, прошитое глубокими оспинами, исказилось в недовольной гримасе.  
Второй без выражения смотрел на Драко, скучающе подбрасывал в руках небольшой предмет.  
\- Вы еще десять минут назад должны были… а это кто такой? – Он перевел взгляд на Уизли.  
\- Фрик, - очнулся Драко.  
\- Сбежать пытался? Ну, это…  
Предмет в руках второго охранника внезапно ожил и затрещал. Драко вздрогнул.  
Он их не видел никогда – приборов для опознания магии. Видел бы, сидел бы сейчас здесь, на законных основаниях.  
\- Так, я не понял, - лицо высокого вытянулось. – Он что, не на транквилизаторах?  
Еще неделю назад, когда было решено, что именно они с Блейзом примут Оборотное, Уизли перестал принимать подавляющее зелье. На всякий случай.  
Драко понятия не имел, что здесь творится, ему казалось, что от магии должна дрожать земля, а оказалось вон оно как – транквилизаторы. Значит, не прогадал.  
Вспомнив лучшие годы в Хогвартсе, Драко склонил голову набок и протянул самым противным голосом, на какой был способен этот Чак. Или Морис.  
\- Новенький, необузданный еще. Сейчас все будет.  
\- Вы уже были у Олдриджа? – не унимался высокий. – Какого вы с ним вообще сюда забрели? Идите…  
\- Стой, Джесс, - перебил его второй.  
Прибор в его руках заходился, захлебывался писком, а выражение его лица, заставило Драко похолодеть.  
\- К Олдриджу всегда успеем, пересмена еще не скоро.  
Он подошел неспешно к Уизли, задрал голову вверх.  
\- Ну что, фрик, может, покажешь фокус? Давно я вас не видел таких… живеньких.  
\- Пора тебя во второй сектор переводить, Алекс, - усмехнулся Джесс.  
\- Прикуси язык, придурок. Я хочу, чтобы этот, – он кивнул на Уизли, – показал, на что способен.  
\- Да отъебитесь вы от него! - рявкнул Драко.  
\- Нет, пусть покажет! – Алекс толкнул Уизли в грудь. – Или без палки своей ничего не можешь, урод?  
Драко опустил руку, осторожно нащупал переложенный в карман флакон с кислотой.  
Уизли молчал, и это заводило охранника еще больше.  
\- Эй, ну чего же ты?!  
Он снова толкнул его и снова, а потом – Драко не успел опомниться – Уизли сложился пополам, хватая воздух ртом.  
\- Да твою же!.. – рванулся Драко.  
\- Стой, - остановил его спокойный голос, и, даже не глядя, он узнал Блейза.  
Медленно, почти лениво, тот подошел к тяжело дышащему охраннику, обернулся к Драко – мгновение глаза в глаза - и с силой боднул головой, разбивая губы Алекса в кровь, сшибая его с ног.  
\- Ты охренел, Чак?! – вскричал высокий, подбегая к бессознательному напарнику.  
А Драко подумал, что это не маггла бил Блейз, а его. Сногсшибательно вышло. Красиво.  
\- Уизли, хватит валяться! - рявкнул Драко, хватая ошалевшего Джесса за шею и прошипел уже ему: – Будешь рыпаться, я тебе рожу переплавлю, без всякой магии. Столько времени из-за вас потеряли!  
\- Наручники на него надень, - прохрипел Уизли. – И пусть присоединяется к братьям по несчастью.  
\- Только не вырубай его, Уизли, - Блейз уселся на землю, вытянул ноги. – Пусть видит. И чувствует. И дышит. Если сможет дышать. 

Рон ничего не слышал, кроме воя ветра, ничего не чувствовал, кроме бешено колотящегося сердца. Кто бы ни попался сейчас на пути, он вырубит его, просто потому, что сил на неспешные передвижения уже не осталось. Просто потому, что Гермиона где-то рядом – он это знал. Магия покалывала на кончиках пальцев, вот бы выпустить ее!  
\- Второй сектор! – крикнул кто-то – Малфой или Забини.  
Без разницы, пусть второй. Они прошли меж бараков, и Рон ожидал… он ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. Не клеток, нет - загона с высокими железными прутьями.  
Сначала он увидел лишь эти прутья – переливающиеся, искрящие в темноте.  
\- Они пустили по ним ток, - Малфой подошел совсем близко к загону. – Что… что там такое? Господи!  
И Рон заметил их – темные силуэты, очертания человеческих тел. Человеческих?..  
Они передвигались на четвереньках – эти существа. И, наверное, были когда-то людьми. Рон отметил ошметки одежды на некоторых из них и волосы, конечно же, волосы – не шерсть. А потом он понял, что искрило не от железа – от них. От их первобытной, яростной магии.  
\- Это… - он не смог сдержаться – всхлипнул.  
\- Маги, - прошептал Забини. – Что с ними сотворили?  
Внутри загона кто-то зарычал и бросился на прутья, его отшвырнуло назад. Он заскулил, словно был собакой, словно забыл, что он человек!  
Мысли бешено метались, пока не осталась одна-единственная, ослепительно страшная. А если там, среди них, Гермиона? Или… Гарри.  
\- Уизли, очнись! – гаркнул Малфой, выводя Рона из ступора.  
\- Что?..  
\- Повторяю, - Малфой скривился. – Те придурки говорили о транквилизаторах, значит, здесь есть и другие… Нормальные.  
\- Да! – Рон схватился за его слова, как утопающий за соломинку. – Да, нам надо их найти. Они там!  
\- Стой, - Малфой положил руку ему на плечо. – Этих надо выпустить.  
\- Драко, ты с ума сошел? – зло прошипел Забини – именно Забини – когда они успели превратиться обратно, незаметно от Рона? – Они же нас… сожрут!  
\- Не сожрут, - Малфой снял фуражку и тоже стал походить на самого себя. – Мы сейчас отключим этот фейерверк и выпустим их.  
Он усмехнулся злорадно, и Рон кивнул. Да. Да.  
\- Значит, все-таки, термидор? – хмыкнул Блейз. – Что ж, надеюсь, там нет Гойла, он всегда любил поесть.  
Из загона послышалось рычание.  
\- Сейчас, сейчас, - пробормотал Рон и опустил рубильник.  
\- Подожди, - Малфой вытащил пистолет. – Возьми-ка. А теперь открывай.  
Не было передышки, они выскакивали из загона неуклюжими, беспорядочными движениями. Рон заметил больные жёлтые глаза, покрасневшие белки. Ничего человеческого в этих глазах, ни искры разума.  
И тут одичавшие маги бросились на них, ведомые страхом, злостью, инстинктом.  
\- Уизли, стреляй им в ноги! – сорванным голосом крикнул Малфой. – Рон!  
Он выстрелил, и они остановились, недоверчиво и злобно, где-то даже обижено глядя на него.  
\- Еще стреляй, они должны развернуться, они должны порвать этих сук!  
Рон выстрелил снова – в воздух, будто свобода дала залп, и они действительно развернулись.  
Взвыла сирена, отдаваясь в ушах Рона раненным воем зверюг.  
\- А вот теперь побежали, - шепнул Малфой, но Рон его услышал.  
И они побежали. 

\- Нет, нет, только не снова! Уходи!  
Гермиона забилась в дальний угол барака, постаралась стать невидимой, слиться со стеной. Ведь с тех пор как ее перевели, ей стало лучше. Ведь она отреклась от него, от них отреклась!  
Она вытянула вперед руку в защитном жесте – таком жалком, что самой стало бы смешно, если бы не было так жутко.  
\- Не подходи, прошу тебя! – Гермиона зарыдала, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
Он не уходил, стоял в дверях. С улицы несся странный вой – будто хрипели животные. Все звенело от надрывного звука позывных, люди – в форме и другие – мелькали за его спиной.  
И только он стоял нерушимой глыбой, заслонял от нее хаос, заслонял от хаоса ее.  
Он сделал к ней два шага, два деревянных шага, и Гермиона поняла, что сейчас сойдет с ума.  
\- Пожалуйста…  
Он упал на колени.  
\- Герм… Герм, это я.  
Она замотала головой, вжалась спиной в стену.  
\- Нет, не ты, это не ты, Рон! Ты приходил тогда… с ним. Где он?  
\- К-кто?  
\- Гарри!  
\- Гарри?.. – спросил он сипло и заплакал.  
Гермиона смотрела на него – беспомощного перед ней, грязного. Сильного. Она смотрела и вспоминала, что не видела раньше белесого шрама на щеке, опаленных ресниц на правом глазу. Обожжённых рук…  
\- Рон, это ты?..  
\- Это я, Герм. 

Драко не заметил, как они разделились.  
Своей выходкой с загоном он ни на что не рассчитывал, просто хотел, чтобы зверюги – он мысленно обругал себя – добрались до магглов. Он не думал, что рухнет защитная система лагеря, распахнутся двери. Лагерь, как огромная елочная игрушка, искрил от оголенных проводов – Драко решил, что их грызли зубами - шатался от топота людей.  
Мгновение – он видел рыжие волосы Уизли, чувствовал дыхание Блейза позади – и вот уже он один в людском море.  
\- Блейз! – Драко огляделся и вдруг заметил девушку в порванной робе. Она шла вдоль стены, испуганно озираясь по сторонам.  
Он помнил ее. Помнил, что она училась на Рейвенкло, на два, нет, три года старше его, их всех.  
\- Эй! – он подскочил к ней, забыв обо всем. – Гарри, Гарри Поттер – он где-то здесь? Ты видела его?  
Девушка вжалась в стену, уткнувшись взглядом в его грудь. В нашивки на груди. Блядская форма.  
\- Ты видела его? Видела?!  
Она замотала головой, Драко беззвучно выругался и бросился к баракам. Дверь за дверью, пустые, покинутые помещения.  
\- Гарри!  
Где же ты, чертов придурок?! Неужели все зря, неужели…  
Поттер может быть мертв, но он жив. Он может быть среди тех, кто был в загоне, но его там не было. Только… и здесь его нет, Драко это почему-то совершенно точно знал.  
И все равно гнал себя вперед, пока не выдохся окончательно.  
Последняя дверь. Или предпоследняя. А может их еще тысяча, и где-то там Гарри.  
Кто-то лежал спиной к входу на шаткой даже с вида койке. Кто-то с короткими черными волосами. На мгновение у Драко отнялись ноги.  
\- Гарри!  
Он бросился к лежащему, перевернул его на спину.  
\- Господи… Господи, это ты…  
Драко опустился на колени, не веря собственным глазам, всматривался в знакомое, родное лицо.  
\- Как же долго ты шел, - прошептала Панси. – Как долго я тебя ждала. 

Где-то невдалеке мелькнула светлая макушка Драко, он вроде бы даже звал его, Блейза, по имени.  
Натыкаясь на людей, не отрывая взгляда от мечущейся в толпе фигуры Драко, Блейз ринулся вперед.  
\- Эй! – Он споткнулся об кого-то, чуть не пропахав носом пол ярда. – Чего расселся?!  
\- Сил нет, - девушка подняла голову, подобрала ноги. – Иди.  
\- Твою мать, - Блейз присел на корточки. – Малышка Уизли? Твой брат думает, что ты давно мертва.  
Он подал ей ладонь, а когда ту проигнорировали, ругнулся, подхватил Джинни на руки.  
\- Который из них? – спросила она прямо в ухо. – Кто?  
\- Рональд.  
И откуда только силы взялись, хотя и весу в ней как в мыши-полевке, а главное, вцепилась в него мертвой хваткой и вроде как заснула, пока он бежал к Драко и, Мерлин… Панси! 

***

Дом на окраине Лондона, в который они перебрались, являл собой странную смесь стилей и времен, точку пересечения прошлого и настоящего. Роскошная некогда мебель в обшарпанных комнатах смотрелась не к месту, казалась жалкой, словно дешевая декорация во второсортном театре.  
Драко сдавалось, что она ему под стать. Они были похожи в эти дни.  
Семья, что покинула этот дом - покинула, судя по его состоянию, достаточно давно – наверняка была чистокровной, быть может, это были полукровки. Драко подумал бы на магглов – тем, кому не посчастливилось родить ведьму или мага – но он слишком явно ощущал магию дома, она пыталась сплестись с его собственной.  
Этот дом - оазис спокойствия среди хаоса и неразберихи. Драко понимал – долго это не продержится, магглы придут в себя, и станет хуже чем было.  
Ему было все равно.  
Иногда без остановки он бродил по полуразрушенным комнатам, в иной раз мог часами сидеть без движения, уставившись в одну точку.  
Панси почти все время спала, отказывалась говорить о лагере, о том, что с ней произошло. Только одной боялась оставаться, пусть и слышала тихие голоса где-то неподалёку. Она спрашивала о Тео, но у Драко не было ответов.  
Уизли не отходил от Грейнджер, и той, несмотря на измождённый вид, становилось все лучше. Она перестала заговариваться, не застывала на полуслове, как в первые дни.  
А Блейза будто подменили.  
\- Ты что, влюбился? – почему-то раздраженно спросил однажды Драко.  
Он застал друга готовящим какую-то бурду на кухне. Что-то незамысловатое, но аккуратные, выдержанные движения Блейза, поразили Драко.  
Тот вздрогнул, обернулся и, улыбнувшись, пожал плечами.  
\- Я нужен ей, - произнес он осторожно, будто взвешивал каждое слово, пробуя его на вкус. – Я кому-то нужен, Драко.  
Драко обижено хмыкнул.  
\- Ты нужен мне, ты всегда был нужен мне.  
Блейз склонил голову набок, рассматривая Драко так, словно изучал его. Драко подумал, что если тот сейчас произнесет фамилию Поттера, он разнесет кухню к чертям.  
\- Да, - наконец кивнул Блейз. – Но она зависит сейчас от меня. Ты никогда от меня не зависел.  
От внезапно острого чувства одиночества сдавило горло. Драко вышел, так ничего и не ответив.  
Странно, но в доме стали появляться и другие люди. Потом Драко узнал, что это Уизли постарался, оставляя ключи к разгадке, – такое, о котором мог догадаться любой маг и никто из магглов.  
Так через пару дней, их нашел Маркус Флинт. Драко не сразу узнал его.  
\- Я был там, - глухо произнес Марк. – Я ненадолго. Мне надо идти. Надо найти Оливера.  
Он говорил короткими, отрывистыми фразами, столь характерными для него и, в то же время, почему-то совершенно ему несвойственными.  
В один из дней Драко нашел Уизли, Грейнджер и к своему удивлению, Панси в гостиной. Они сидели за большим круглым столом с изогнутыми резными ножками и тихо переговаривались. Вернее, разговаривали Уизли с Грейнджер. Панси молча пила из большой кружки и впервые казалась умиротворенной.  
Драко вдруг явно ощутил, как внутри натягивается и рвется что-то с диким треском.  
\- Так, я не понял, - он навис над столом. – Мы Поттера искать собираемся или как?  
Он обвел присутствующих хмурым взглядом.  
\- От этой пасторальной картинки у меня начинает чесаться под ложечкой.  
\- Гермиона считает… - Уизли отвел взгляд. – Она считает, что в лагере его никогда не было.  
\- Гермиона считает, - ядовито произнес Драко. – А что считает Рон? Или - Грейнджер вернулась, можно перестать пользоваться мозгами?  
\- Драко, нам нужно просчитать ходы. Я понятия не имею, где его могут держать, но думаю, отдельно ото всех. Он…  
\- Я знаю кто он! – Драко повысил голос, заметил, как вздрогнула Панси, и поморщился. – Он – Поттер, но они-то об этом не знают!  
\- Думаю… - Грейнджер закусила губу. – Думаю, это не так. Он… им было бы интересно его изучить.  
Драко побледнел.  
\- Почему мы сидим? – спросил он после долгой муторной паузы.  
\- Потому что сами еле живы, - отозвалась Панси меланхолично. Она не смотрела на него, занавесилась волосами, оградившись от посторонних лишних взглядов. – Потому что для начала кому-то нужно поехать в центр города, походить по улицам.  
\- А нам слишком удобно здесь, - губы Драко дёрнулись, и он с ужасом понял, что сейчас начнет позорно истерить. – Удобно, тепло и уютно.  
Последнее он произнес сквозь сжатые зубы. Только бы не сорваться.  
\- Это не так, Драко, ты же знаешь, что не так! Нам нужно время, совсем немного!  
\- Он бы ни секунды не сидел! Я не узнаю тебя, Грейнджер!  
\- Малфой, прекрати!  
\- Идите на хер, я сам справлюсь!  
\- Драко!  
\- Драко, послушай же меня! – он все-таки довел Грейнджер до слез. И Панси, кажется, тоже. – Тебе нельзя появляться в центре, это должен быть кто-то другой. Дай людям прийти в себя. Подожди еще немного, прошу тебя!  
\- Малфой, это Гарри, ты понимаешь? Наш Гарри.  
Драко зажмурился.  
\- Это мой Гарри, - медленно, с расстановкой процедил он, так и не открыв глаза. – Вы ничего не понимаете.  
\- Подожди еще немного, - гнула свое Грейнджер. – Как только у нас будет больше инф…  
Она замолкла на полуслове, будто выключилась, уставилась широко распахнутыми глазами куда-то за спину Драко.  
\- Что?! – рявкнул он и обернулся.  
Он узнал бы его в целой толпе людей, углядел бы за сотню, тысячу верст. Он узнал бы его посреди того загона. В кромешной тьме. В слепящем ничто.  
Гарри стоял, прислонившись плечом к косяку, совсем рядом – рукой подать. Два коротких шага пройти.  
Драко жадно рассматривал его – худого и небритого. Его отросшие волосы, его губы, его глаза…  
Что-то было не так. Не то. Гарри не смотрел на него. Мимо него. Сквозь него.  
Холодный взгляд. Равнодушный.  
\- Гарри…  
Драко казалось, он прокричал это имя, будто сошло оно снежной лавиной с его губ. Запретное имя. Единственное.  
Он лишь очертил его сорванным шепотом, не доверяя себе.  
Его не может быть здесь. Этого не может быть. Драко спит и проснется в их с Блейзом маленькой квартирке. А может он погиб там, в лагере. И теперь…  
Но Гарри услышал его, как слышал всегда. Как слышали они друг друга – один позовет, другой отзовется. Где бы ни были.  
Гарри услышал, встрепенулся. Повернул голову и Драко понял, все тут же понял. Не холодный взгляд, не равнодушный.  
Его просто не было.  
Гарри был слеп. 

«Как».  
Драко повторил это слово, наверное, десятки раз.  
Гарри попытался представить, что тот делает сейчас, сию секунду.  
Рассматривает его. Учится смотреть на него заново. Пытливо, осторожно.  
\- Иди ко мне.  
Драко вздохнул еле слышно, уже совсем близко, и запах затхлости тут же сменился его собственным. Горьким, как всегда, таким горьким.  
Гарри поднял руку.  
\- Хочу посмотреть на тебя, - и услышал прерывистый, нервный вздох.  
Пальцы заскользили по любимому, знакомому и в то же время такому неузнаваемому лицу.  
По губам – их уголки опущены вниз. По ровному носу, острым скулам, впалым щекам. Он похудел. А волосы длинные, наверняка все такие же красивые, может они мешают ему, и он нетерпеливо убирает их от лица. Может давно перестал обращать на них внимание.  
\- Как? – в очередной раз прошептал Драко.  
Как ослеп? Как нашел тебя? Как пришел сюда, без посторонней помощи? Или… как освободился?  
\- Потом. Поцелуй меня.  
О последнем Гарри не расскажет наверно никогда…

… - Я знаю твой секрет.  
Гарри дернулся, открыл глаза. Жаркий шепот опалил правое ухо, прокатился волной – уже почему-то ледяной – вдоль тела, до ступней.  
\- Беги, - хрипло шепнул он. – Рассказывай.  
Гарри добавил бы что-то еще, назвал бы предателя Иудой, но захотелось лишь ударить. Бить смертным боем.  
\- Знаешь, - предатель шумно вздохнул. – Знаешь, что Лоренс имел в виду, когда сказал что отпустит тебя?  
Гарри догадывался. И снова ничего не сказал, лежал почти неподвижно, лишь сжимал-разжимал кулаки.  
\- Он убьет тебя, Гарри…  
В голосе предателя появились истеричные нотки.  
\- Он не убьет тебя, Гарри! – выкрикнул он отчаянно.  
Да, точно. Истерика. Придурок, мать его. Сука!  
Гарри облизал пересохшие губы, почти невольно они изогнулись в кривой усмешке.  
Прикончить занозу в заднице? Не получится, чертова ты сволочь, ничего у вас не получится.  
\- В городе смута, - опять этот жаркий, слишком близкий шепот. – Лагерь опустел. Говорят… говорят, там никого не осталось, мертвяки валяются словно мусор, убирать недосуг.  
Гарри напрягся, пот скатывался по вискам, путался где-то в отросших волосах.  
\- Говорят, видели… Это Малфой, я знаю. Я просто знаю.  
\- Что. С ним?! – изо рта вырвался почти лай.  
\- Я вот думаю… мне больше некого защищать, - не ответил предатель. – Марк либо сбежал, либо мертв. Твой Драко освободил его, так или иначе. Гарри, он его освободил! А я… освобожу тебя.  
Гарри потрясенно молчал, грудь тяжело вздымалась, стерильный воздух лаборатории вдруг показался спертым, кислым.  
\- Я знаю твой секрет, - повторил Оливер Вуд. – У тебя все получится.  
Гарри почувствовал как сухие, мелко подрагивающие ладони прошлись по запястьям, щиколоткам, споро, умело расстёгивая ремни.  
\- На, выпей. Для мышц и вообще. Это мое, из старых запасов.  
Зелье прокатилось вязкой каплей по языку и тут же исчезло. Будто жидкая пилюля. Он сел – впервые за долгое время – потом попытался встать и тут же пошатнулся – пол уходил из-под ног.  
\- Осторожно, подожди немного. Сейчас подействует.  
Гарри отдышался, нащупал рукой край стола и тут же гадливо отдернул пальцы.  
\- Подожди, – Оливер шумно вздохнул. – Ты, наверное, ненавидишь меня. Я понимаю.  
\- Исповеди час? – Гарри поморщился. – Я не священник, Вуд.  
\- Н-нет, подожди. Я хочу… я просто хочу, чтобы ты понял. Я ведь был там, в лагере. Я и он, мы оказались в одном бараке. И все было… сносно, только пусто без магии. Ко всему привыкаешь, да? Прости. А потом… потом я услышал, что его во второй сектор собираются перевести. Я… оттуда не возвращаются, понимаешь? Никто не вернулся! И я… я пошел к Лоренсу. Он тогда в лагере работал, а меня к нему приставили и он… он мне помог. Гарри!  
В голосе Оливера скользнуло что-то – то ли слезы, то ли смех.  
\- Гарри, я не думал, что это будешь ты! Я был согласен на все, не видеть его больше никогда, но я не думал, что это будешь ты!  
\- Но это должен был быть кто-то. Не верю, что ты не знал, чем занимается эта сволочь.  
\- Я… знал, что тут лаборатория. Я не понимал до конца. Я не знал, что он собирается сделать! Я не знал, что это будет так! Гарри, ведь если бы это был Малфой…  
\- Не говори о нем здесь!  
\- Прости, - в сотый, тысячный, бесконечный раз попросил Оливер. – Иди.  
\- А ты?.. – Все же спросил Гарри.  
\- А я приберу тут, - уже совсем по-другому, буднично ответил Вуд.  
Гарри кивнул и больше не останавливался.

Никто не говорит о белой обезьяне.  
Слепота Поттера – табу с первого дня. Даже они безмолвствуют – рыцари круглого обшарпанного стола, воины скрипучих кроватей.  
Они снова перебрались – бесшумная толпа людей невидимок – и снова дурацкий круглый стол, только этот еще и шатается. Их стало чуть больше и кровати скрипят по ночам, скрипят.  
А Поттер молчит.  
Теперь он походит на безглазого пирата. Повязка – идея Драко. Ему не хотелось, чтобы люди таращились на слепые глаза Поттера. Драко тот еще параноик. Но Блейз последний, кто станет его осуждать. После всего того, что они прошли вместе, Блейз примет на веру все, что он скажет. Или промолчит.  
И Драко тоже молчит.  
Поттер должен был… Блейз впервые понимает, что и ему Поттер, оказывается, что-то должен. Когда пришел Крот, Блейз, заслонившись сарказмом, ждал.  
Поттер что-то придумает. Поттер что-то сделает. Поттер отомстит за них всех. Поведет их всех.  
Но Поттер слеп.  
А они не бойцы, даже уже не маги. Так – рыцари круглого прогнившего стола, воины скрипучих кроватей.  
И никто не говорит о белой обезьяне.

\- Я не могу думать сейчас о… близости. Не хочу ничего. Но это ведь тоже ненормально?..  
Голоса удалялись – нервный женский шепот, тихий мужской баритон.  
Драко кинул пакетик с заваркой в чашку, залил кипятком.  
После того, как улеглись первые эмоции от внезапного появления Гарри, Драко стал бояться стены отчуждения между ними. Испугался заранее. Ему казалось что Поттер, едва останутся они наедине, ткнет его неловко в плечо: «Ну, ты как, приятель?»  
Конечно, все было не так. Гарри вообще мало напоминал себя прежнего…  
Драко вошёл в комнату, аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, не решаясь пройти вперед, просто стоял и смотрел.  
\- Я вижу тебя, - вдруг подал голос Гарри.  
Он восседал на стуле, как на троне, посреди комнаты и будто бы знал, что Драко придет.  
\- Слышишь, - Драко непроизвольно вздрогнул.  
\- Нет, вижу, - Гарри мотнул головой. – Я вижу, как ты стоишь возле двери, кусаешь губы, не знаешь, куда деть руки. Ты хочешь дотронуться и боишься.  
Гарри склонил голову набок.  
\- Дотронься до меня, Драко.  
Эти последние пару шагов дались особенно тяжко. Словно миля в гору, а сил осталось чуть.  
Дотронуться? Драко встал меж ног Гарри, потянулся к щеке, но прежде чем успел провести пальцами по щетине – боже, как долго он об этом мечтал – рука оказалась в захвате.  
\- Нет. Хочу… открыть тебя, хочу почувствовать тебя. Хочу, чтобы меня лихорадило.  
\- Это будет… - Драко закусил губу.  
Больно, да. Давно ничего не было. Целую вечность.  
\- Чертовски приятно, - Гарри уткнулся носом в подбородок Драко. – Сделай это для меня. Прошу тебя.  
Драко кивнул непонятно кому, потянулся к ремню.  
\- Нет, не трогай. Позволь мне.  
Драко больше не слушал, а Гарри – не говорил.  
Боль вспыхнула ярко, прокатившись от судорожно сжатого горла вниз. И исчезла. Все было вторично стонам Гарри – тихим, почти жалобным. И его шепоту.  
\- Может, ты думаешь, что мне надо поступить благородно и отказаться от тебя, - выдохнул он в рот Драко. – Но я этого не сделаю. Потому что ты мой, понял? Мой!  
\- Не смей, Поттер. Убью, не смей!  
Дыхание Гарри стало походить на стаккато, в ритм его движениям – глубоко внутрь, остановка, глубоко…  
Он снова вскинул бедра и рыкнул по-животному, низко и глухо.  
\- Я нашел тебя, Драко. Смотри на меня. Смотри же!  
И Драко понял, что не сможет. Потому что это слишком. Слишком больно, слишком много, слишком долго он ждал и боялся поверить.  
\- Не могу!.. – всхлипнул он. – Не отпускай…  
Гарри замер на миг, сильно, до крови закусив нижнюю губу, и сжал Драко в объятиях.  
\- Не отпущу.  
Что-то в его интонациях все же заставило Драко отпрянуть от его груди, упереться ладонями в плечи.  
И увидеть на щеках Гарри две мокрые дорожки.  
Хватит. Хватит этого. Вместе. Теперь они вместе!  
\- Вместе, Гарри, - прошептал Драко.  
Гарри выгнулся над сидением, приподнимая Драко с ним в унисон, жадно хватая воздух ртом…  
Руки Драко мелко подрагивали и кажется целую вечность он не видел, не слышал ничего.  
И вроде как во сне, все-таки услышал тихое:  
\- Радость моя…  
Совершенная, благоговейная капитуляция, и сердце защемило нещадно. 

Никто не говорит о белой обезьяне.  
Гермиона замечает, что Рон исчезает по ночам, не понимает, как раньше не обращала на это внимания.  
\- Что происходит? – спрашивает она вечером.  
Все сидят за круглым столом и отводят взгляд. Почти все.  
\- Что происходит? – повторяет она. – Куда вас несет?  
Она все видит. Она сообщает им об этом.  
\- Я буду называть тебя – «Грейнджер Зоркий глаз», - усмехается Малфой.  
\- Малфой, - тихо предупреждает Рон, но глаз от стола не поднимает.  
Лицо Гарри ничего не выражает, сложно прочесть эмоции на лице слепого.  
Гермиона всматривается, всматривается, видит плотно сжатые губы, сцепленные в замок руки.  
\- Что вы наделали? – ахает она. – Эти… происшествия у магглов – это вы?  
Несчастные случаи. Теракты.  
\- Боже! Вы с ума сошли! Гарри… как ты вообще?..  
Она осекается, а Гарри молчит.  
\- Мы никогда не видим его, - подает голос Симус. – Но Гарри с нами.  
Он появился совсем недавно, с той же бесноватой жаждой мщения, как и у остальных.  
\- Так нельзя! – неужели они не понимают! – Сколько это будет продолжаться?! Рон, Гарри!  
\- Недолго, - спокойно говорит последний. – Это мелочи, мы выпускаем пар.  
\- А потом? Это не метод, Гарри!  
Гарри криво усмехается.  
\- Мы не будем прятаться, как крысы в канализации, - не отвечает он на вопрос.  
\- Но так нельзя!  
\- А как можно, Гермиона?  
Он вскидывает подбородок – странным, чужим жестом, - и Гермиону прожигают сквозь повязку его незрячие глаза.  
\- Надо попробовать что-то… договориться…  
Она сама не верит в то, что говорит, но ее до дрожи пугают их ночные вылазки. Теперь, когда они снова вместе, когда вернулась надежда, она не может их потерять. Она не сможет пережить это вновь!  
\- Никаких переговоров не будет. Мы заберем то, что принадлежит нам. Мы отомстим.  
\- Но они…  
\- Они чуть не уничтожили нас.  
Голос Гарри ровный, вымораживающе холодный. Таким он пугает Гермиону до икоты.  
\- Драко, ну хоть ты-то понимаешь…  
\- Не смей настраивать его против меня! – Гарри хлопает ладонью по столу, впервые теряя терпение.  
\- Я просто считаю...  
\- Жалко магглов? Много достойных видела в последнее время?  
\- Разных видела.  
\- А я не видел ничего!  
Все молчат и смотрят в стол. И только Рон дарит мягкую улыбку. Но Гермиона знает, что, несмотря на его чувства, он пойдет за Гарри. Он не сможет остаться в стороне.  
\- Никто не говорит о белой обезьяне, - произносит вдруг Паркинсон хрипло.  
Гермиона вскидывает на нее удивлённый взгляд – она же все время молчит.  
\- Да, - Паркинсон смотрит на нее. – Белая обезьяна у всех своя. Поттер слепой, на этот раз буквально, и мы все думаем об одном и том же: как ты это сделаешь? Как поведешь нас? Но знаешь, Грейнджер, еще никто не нашел способа прикончить этого сукина сына. Ему и на этот раз повезет. Не знаю как, но верю – повезет. Раз поверил даже Драко… хотя…  
Паркинсон ласкает взглядом Малфоя, улыбается Забини.  
\- Как раз Драко верил ему всегда. Сам того не осознавая. А ты, - она снова поворачивает голову к Гермионе. – Твой страх душит тебя. Ты ведь помнишь: «Один, два, три…»  
Гермиона вздрагивает, ее охватывает паника. Перед глазами расплывается картинка, калейдоскоп из нечетких лиц Рона и Гарри, Малфоя и Забини. Рыжих локонов Джинни, слишком ранней седины Симуса. И лишь у лица Паркинсон отчетливые очертания – резкие линии скул, дурацкий шрам от темени до виска – на этом месте волосы не растут.  
\- Не надо больше считать, Грейнджер, – Паркинсон накрывает ладонью подрагивающую руку Гермионы. – Можно больше не считать.  
Гермиона смотрит на нее во все глаза, сглатывает гулко и медленно кивает. 

Они целовались так долго - каждый раз, будто в последний. До нехватки кислорода, до забитых запахом друг друга пор.  
\- Ты тоже считаешь, что я неправильно поступаю?  
Гарри старался говорить спокойно, но, судя по тому, как сильно он сжал плечи Драко, выходило плохо.  
\- Нет, не считаю. – Драко дернулся, попытался отстраниться, и Гарри нехотя отпустил его.  
\- Ты тоже считаешь, что я не смогу повести вас, если что?  
Гарри услышал, как усмехнулся Драко.  
\- Ну мне-то не заливай, Поттер. Я знаю твой секрет.  
Гарри вздрогнул от знакомо-незнакомых интонаций, от чувства дежа вю.  
\- И давно?  
Драко не ответил, и Гарри представил, как тот улыбается, лениво потягиваясь всем телом.  
\- Мне мало, – буркнул он. - Я не хочу больше ночных вылазок, хочу большего.  
\- Знаю.  
\- И?  
\- Нас мало, Гарри, – тихо произнес Драко. - Мы сейчас слабы.  
\- Они быстро придут в себя. Мы не должны этого допустить. Я…  
\- Да, - перебил Драко. – Да. Но мы придумаем. Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем.  
\- Мне не хочется ничего придумывать, я не хочу компромиссов, - Гарри поморщился.  
\- Знаю, - повторил Драко. – Но если я попрошу тебя? Хотя бы на время. Ради меня?  
\- Ради тебя я готов проползти на коленях в ад и обратно.  
\- Какое клише, Поттер, - теперь Гарри был уверен – Драко улыбается.  
\- Зато правда, - хмыкнул Гарри и протянул руку. – Иди ко мне.  
Он осторожно поцеловал Драко в уголки губ, чуть отстранился.  
\- Мне надо завершить кое-что. Последнее. Потом будем думать.  
\- Хорошо, но я с тобой. И не спорь, пожалуйста.  
\- Мерлин упаси.  
Ночью он осторожно вылез из кровати, стараясь не задеть обнаженный бок Драко.

Драко подождал, пока за Поттером закроется дверь, приподнялся на постели.  
\- Хрен тебе, Поттер. Сдохнем вместе, если что. Мерлин... что я несу?..

Идти за ним, оставаясь незамеченным, было крайне сложно. Главное, он не переходил на бег. По понятным причинам Гарри выбирал окольные улочки и, казалось, не спешил.  
Драко порядком подустал от напряженной слежки и беззвучным почти шепотом склонял Поттера на разные лады.  
Наконец, тот остановился и, помедлив, юркнул в подъезд высокого здания.  
Драко оперся руками о колени, пытаясь выровнять сбившиеся дыхание.  
Теперь он его точно не упустит. Выждав минуту-другую, Драко направился следом.  
Внутри было тихо, только откуда-то издалека доносился странный звук, будто кто-то забыл закрутить до конца кран.  
Здесь обитали люди, совсем недавно, быть может, даже несколько дней назад. Они уходили в спешке, не потрудившись убрать за собой. Чашки из-под кофе, распахнутые настежь шкафы с канцелярскими принадлежностями, выдвинутые шуфлядки.  
Что Поттеру могло понадобиться в этом офисе?  
Драко медленно обходил помещение за помещением, отмечая мирный интерьер – рыбок в крупном плоском аквариуме, мягкие кресла у полукруглого окна. Почему-то все это жутко действовало ему на нервы.  
Он собрался было крикнуть, позвать Гарри по имени, и тут услышал позади шорох.  
Резко развернувшись, Драко обнаружил мужчину, тот осторожно ступил вперед, и свет луны из окна высветил его черты, выхватывая отдельные – словно то были осколки – части лица.  
\- Тео?.. – Драко обмер.  
Мужчина мягко хохотнул и щелкнул выключателем.  
Драко моргнул и зажмурился на долю секунды.  
Нет, не Тео. Очень похож, но не он.  
Он был значительно старше, короткий ежик почти полностью покрыт сединой – то, что поначалу Драко принял за пшеничный оттенок волос Нотта. Он был выше, хоть и ненамного, а вот светлые, широко посаженные глаза – один в один походили на глаза друга.  
\- Вы так стараетесь узнать меня, Драко, - мужчина улыбнулся. – Не старайтесь – мы с вами не знакомы. Лично.  
\- Откуда вам известно мое имя? – Драко поморщился, осознав, что голос дрожит.  
\- Мне ли не знать сына Люциуса Малфоя.  
\- Откуда…  
Драко не смог договорить. Слишком давно никто не произносил имя отца, а этот… так просто…  
\- Кто вы такой?!  
\- О, знакомые интонации привыкшего повелевать человека. Вернее, не забывшего, как это делается. Мое имя Лоренс. Лоренс Розье.  
\- Розье? – Драко нахмурился, окинув Лоренса очередным взглядом. – Ерунда. Не было никакого Лоренса. Моя бабушка…  
\- Друэлла. Родная сестра моего отца.  
\- Эдвин Розье был дедом Тео, а у того была лишь дочь: Альма. Мать Тео. Я прекрасно знаю его родословную, тем более что она перекликается с моей.  
\- Драко, вы умный мальчик, скажите, по какой причине чистокровные могли прятать ребенка, за что могли выжечь его имя из семейного древа?  
\- Вы… сквиб.  
\- Верно, - Лоренс снова улыбнулся, и Драко опустил глаза, только бы не видеть улыбку Тео на чужом лице.  
\- Какое отношение это имеет ко мне? Что вы здесь вообще делаете?  
\- Сейчас, к сожалению, немного, - вздохнул Лоренс, и Драко показалось, тот действительно сожалел о своем безделье. - Но еще несколько недель назад проводил опыты в лаборатории на верхних этажах. Дело всей моей жизни.  
Драко вздрогнул, отошел на шаг.  
\- Что?..  
Лоренс закатил глаза, подался вперед, не стараясь, впрочем, приблизиться.  
\- Вы удивлены? Но чему? Я ведь практически маггл, Драко.  
\- Но… но ты не маггл! – Драко сорвался на крик, чувствуя, как от ярости скручивает внутренности и снова покалывает дикая магия на самых кончиках пальцев, образует тугой обруч вокруг головы.  
\- Не маггл? – задумчиво переспросил Лоренс и вдруг прыгнул вперед, хватая Драко за волосы у затылка. – Хуже маггла, чистокровная ты свинья! Позор семьи! Не приведи господь, если обо мне узнает муж Альмы, ее сын! Мой племянник был хороший мальчик. Чистый, красивый, такой же, как и ты, Драко Малфой.  
\- Ты убил его.  
Драко не пытался высвободиться, впился взглядом в печатку – фамильную печатку Ноттов – на пальце Лоренса.  
\- А, это, - Лоренс мотнул головой, гнев покинул его так же внезапно, как и настиг. - Когда все началось, мне нужно было попасть в Нотт-мэнор, в их библиотеку. Мальчишка попался мне на пути. Ничего личного.  
Он помолчал, отпустил, наконец, Драко и вроде как потух, выключился.  
\- Магглы ведь идиоты, Драко. Их вел, ведет и будет вести один только страх. Перед неизведанным, странным, могущественным. Ничто не объединяет так, как общий враг. Я же преследовал совсем иные цели. Я желал заполучить магию.  
\- Сквибы не могут колдовать! – выплюнул Драко. Теперь ему хотелось уколоть Лоренса побольней.  
\- Не могут, - согласился Лоренс легко. – Зато могут многое другое. А у вас родинка в форме луны на внутренней стороне левого бедра, - закончил он невпопад.  
\- Родинка?.. Что ты несешь?  
\- Родинка, - кивнул Лоренс серьезно. – У вашего Гарри почему-то фиксация на ней. Хотя, у него фиксация на вас в общем.  
\- Гарри?..  
Голос сорвался в секунду. Жуткий звериный ужас заполнил его изнутри. Драко пошатнулся.  
\- Да, мы провели много часов вместе. Познавательных, хотя сомневаюсь, что приятных для него. К сожалению, он ослеп вследствие моих манипуляций с его воспоминаниями, эмоциями. Это было незапланировано, впрочем, не столь важно.  
\- Почему… почему именно Гарри? – прохрипел Драко. – Хотя, о чем это я – это же Поттер.  
\- Ах, как же вы очарованы им, Драко, - улыбнулся Лоренс. – Нет, дело не в этом. Не в том, что он Гарри Поттер.  
Лоренс отошел к шкафу, стал копаться на полках и на пару секунд, казалось, совсем позабыл о присутствии Драко.  
Тот попятился назад, но Лоренс тут же вынырнул из недр шкафа, наставил на него дуло пистолета.  
\- Для этого мне и нужен был фолиант из библиотеки Ноттов, – произнес он таким тоном, будто они сидели за чашкой Дарджилинг на five o'clock.  
Драко смотрел на оружие и думал: «где же Гарри?!» и «только бы не появился сейчас!»  
\- Гарри – сосуд, он может притягивать к себе магию и главное, - Лоренс приблизился к Драко, – главное, он может ее отдавать. Он может выпустить ее в никуда, может удобрить ею землю и поднять мертвецов, а может… передать одному единственному человеку.  
\- Вдохнуть жизнь в куклу? – Драко показалось, что он услышал шорох. – В пустышку? – Он скривился в злой усмешке, глядя Лоренсу в глаза, обмирая от страха.  
\- Пусть бы и так, - Лоренс пожал плечами. – Я очень расстроился, когда он исчез. Очень расстроился. Но теперь, думаю…  
Нет, не показалось. Шорох повторился. Драко только удивился, как еще в состоянии слышать что-то, когда сердце заходится в бешеном стуке, отдается в ушах.  
\- Он же придет за вами, - Драко пропустил момент, когда Лоренс оказался совсем близко, подошёл вплотную. – Он же не смо…  
На этот раз Лоренс услышал его. Он повернул голову, Драко успел лишь заметить изумление, мелькнувшее на его лице, как черный сгусток сплошных мышц сбил его с ног.  
Драко откатился в сторону, не в состоянии отвернуться и не смотреть, как Лоренсу рвут глотку.  
Он все же закрыл глаза, борясь с мимолётной тошнотой, а когда, наконец, пересилил себя, увидел огромную пантеру над телом Лоренса. Зверь облизывался, победоносно опустив мощную лапу на грудь поверженного врага.  
У зверя были зеленые, зрячие, абсолютно человечьи глаза.  
\- Поттер, животное… - прошептал Драко и всхлипнул, из последних сил борясь с подступающей истерикой. 

Они сидели на полу, прислонившись к стене, и молчали. На глазах Гарри снова была повязка.  
\- Откуда ты знал, что он будет здесь? – наконец спросил Драко.  
\- Я не знал, хотел взять его след. Кто же мог подумать, что преступники действительно всегда возвращаются на место преступления.  
Драко будто все еще слышал рычание, еле складывая отдельные звуки в слова.  
\- Какой еще на хер сосуд? – буркнул вдруг Гарри. – Что он там нес?  
Драко мотнул головой, придвинулся к Гарри плотней.  
\- Это выход, Поттер, послушай…  
\- Но я!..  
\- Ш-ш-ш, тише, - Драко привстал на колени, склонился к губам Гарри. – Ну, фу, - он поморщился, рассмеялся. – От тебя кровищей несет и… неважно чем еще.  
\- Бодрит, не правда ли?  
\- Меня вот уже несколько лет бодрит…  
Драко снова уселся рядом с Гарри, повернул голову к окну.  
\- Послушай меня, Поттер. Не рычи и не брыкайся, просто выслушай меня, ладно? Вот и хорошо.

Находиться на продуваемой всеми ветрами вершине Бен-Невис было неприятно, но Драко не обращал внимания на неудобства. Он стоял невдалеке от Гарри и смотрел ему в спину, с восхищением наблюдая, как в него втекает магия.  
Это было почти осязаемо – тонкие разноцветные нити тянулись к нему со всех сторон. Это почти звучало – легкое потрескивание, будто поленья догорающего костра. Это было почти красиво – то, как магия сотен волшебников и ведьм скапливалась в одном человеке.  
Свою он отдал первым.  
Лоренс немного ошибся: сосудами являлись все они – носители магии. Просто Гарри был сильнее остальных и, верно, единственный, кто мог сдержать в себе столь мощный поток.  
Она накопится вновь, Драко знал наверняка. Это займет время, но магия вернется к нему и к каждому, кто сегодня подарил ее Гарри во имя спасения их мира.  
Искрящийся поток прекратился так же внезапно, как и начался десятью минутами ранее. Драко выждал пару секунд, осторожно приблизился.  
\- Гарри? – тихо позвал он и не смог сдержаться – вскрикнул – когда тот развернулся к нему.  
Взгляд Гарри – горящий, яростный, живой – обласкал Драко.  
\- Я и забыл, какой ты красивый, - Гарри медленно подошел, улыбнулся бесконечно счастливо, бесконечно… безумно. – Я не хочу больше забывать, не хочу ничего пропускать. Я хочу видеть тебя!  
\- Гарри…  
Если сейчас уйти, уйти им обоим – Гарри будет видеть.  
Если сейчас уйти, шанса не будет ни у кого.  
Если сейчас… это убьет его, убьет Гарри. Никто не в состоянии удержать такую силу. Магия разорвет, погубит его.  
\- Гарри, - Драко легко дотронулся до его руки. – Гарри, пожалуйста…  
Гарри упрямо мотнул головой, и Драко стало по-настоящему страшно.  
Мы не учли человеческий фактор, наверно, сказала бы Грейнджер.  
Мы не учли, что это Поттер, точно сказал бы Блейз.  
Драко стек на землю у ног Гарри – сам почти слепой, опустошённый, выпитый до самого донышка.  
Слезы беззвучно текли по щекам.  
Я устал! – хотел крикнуть Драко - Мне страшно!  
\- Пожалуйста, - вместо этого шептал он, держась, как утопающий, за руку Гарри. – Пожалуйста…  
Гарри резко нагнулся, вздернул его на ноги. Впился в него бесконечно долгим, жадным взглядом.  
Глаза не зверя - человека - смотрели пристально, изучая его лицо, впитывая до конца жизни. В последний раз.  
\- Я… - голос Гарри сорвался, он отвернулся.  
«И я», - промолчал Драко.  
Гарри раскинул руки, замер на мгновение и выпустил магию.  
\- Обливиэйт…

К полудню белый песок нагревался настолько, что по нему было почти невозможно ступать.  
Драко практически бежал, мечтая укрыться в прохладе их небольшого домика.  
\- Поттер, быстрее можно? Тебе плевать на мои ступни!  
Зверь склонил голову набок, внимательно посмотрел на Драко и будто сказал: конечно, не плевать, Малфой. Вечером я уделю им кучу времени. Вылижу их медленно, основательно.  
Драко фыркнул, закатил глаза.  
Гарри никогда не выходил из дома в человеческом обличье – не хотел – и Драко не настаивал.  
Магглам, казалось, не было до них никакого дела. Они видели и тут же забывали о Драко и его ручном хищнике.  
Он знал, что все это временно. Поттер не сможет долго бездействовать и в какой-то момент они возвратятся домой, чтобы вернуть себе все у них отобранное.  
Но на данный момент… он наслаждался свободой, соленым бризом и белым песком.  
И Гарри.  
Таким, каким он был когда-то – в самом начале.  
Это было вечность назад.  
Это было вчера.


End file.
